


Ha sido él.

by MiMi_Shim



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiMi_Shim/pseuds/MiMi_Shim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era un hombre, lo tenía claro.</p>
<p>Era un hombre, pero dolía.</p>
<p>Era un hombre, la adolescencia se lo demostró.</p>
<p>Era un hombre, pero hermoso al final.</p>
<p>Era un hombre, que lo amaba a él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1: "Belleza"

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic pretende hacer uso de datos conocidos en el fandom de TVXQ como una fomra de detallar la relación entre YunHo Y jaeJoong.  
> Algunos de los dichos datos, programas, noticias, canciones, manifiestos o evidencias serán modificados para dar coherencia al escrito; es decir, los datos recopilados son de dominio público dentro del fandom, sin embargo, para poder formar una historia "desde el inicio de los tiempos" es necesario hacer modificaciones leves, pero al final, necesarias.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Si tienen alguna duda con respecto a los datos, situaciones etc. Pueden contactarme o bien pedir las fuentes.

Era un hombre, lo tenía claro.

 

Aunque su cintura tuviese ligeras curvas, no eran tan finas como las de una hermosa modelo. Si bien sus piernas eran largas y torneadas, jamás ostentarían la sensualidad de aquellas que podían mostrarse desnudas o con poca ropa sobre ellas. Sus caderas no poseían aquel andar felino natural; eran estrechas, afiladas y sus huesos pélvicos marcaban un vientre plano. Su pecho bien podía lucir escotes, pero sabía aquellos pectorales endurecidos eran más bien un recordatorio de la masculinidad en él, y no de algún tipo de voluptuosa provocación.

 

Era un hombre, pero dolía.

 

Dolía recordar los anales de su niñez, donde más de una vez deseo con fuerza ser la novena hija de la familia Kim, poder dejar de lado a aquellos crueles infantes que reían al hacerlo llorar. Su madre no era culpable, ella era una dama de modales finos, de costumbres sencillas y de un gran corazón, siempre le consoló y curó los golpes recibidos, le repetía constantemente que era un niño hermoso, que se sentía orgullosa de el por ser tan maduro, por entender que la crueldad de aquellos pequeños, no era sino envidia de sus regordetas y sonrojadas mejillas.

Tampoco podía culpar o envidiar a sus hermanas, ellas eran simplemente chicas que vivían de acuerdo a su edad, hablando de vestidos y zapatos, de muchachos apuestos y de sueños que involucraban un altar y una familia. Y aunque fuese temprano su deseo, él quería lo mismo; a pesar de que la visión fuera borrosa y no entendiera que sería él con una linda mujer y no otro hombre quien se parara a su lado en una ceremonia.

Y su padre, aquel hombre ahora pequeño a su lado, le demostró que ser un caballero era ante todo una regla de vida tan importante que no podía dejarse de lado. Le inculcó respeto por sus congéneres, amor por las mujeres, le enseñó a ser responsable, a valorar el trabajo, le demostró el significado de tenacidad y de valor. De él tomó los valores olvidados por muchos y los hizo parte de su persona. Una que era fuerte y capaz, que ansiaba demostrar que no se habían equivocado al elegirlo a él y no a otro huérfano.

Ese era JaeJoong, el único hijo del matrimonio Kim, el niño bonito y bien educado que sacaba buenas notas, aquel que prefería estar en casa con su madre y ayudar en la cocina, a salir y "jugar" con chicos de su edad. Un niño que pasaba horas cantando viejas canciones al compás de la vieja radio de su padre, haciendo sonreír a sus hermanas, que con anhelos propios de la adolescencia le reglaban sueños lejanos donde podría ser un cantante lleno de fama, querido y exitoso.

 

Era un hombre, la adolescencia se lo demostró.

 

Un chico bello, todas sus compañeras lo decían. Algunas con envidia irracional, otras en medio de suspiros enamorados, no importaba el caso sabía que cierto debía ser; ya que aunado al hecho de ser conocido por todos en el colegio (aun en contra de su voluntad) era el objeto de nuevos maltratos, que si por su causa alguna chica había despreciado a alguno de sus compañeros, o en el peor de los casos algún compañero que interpretara de forma errónea su trato con él, y ya fuera que quisiera algo más o que le propinara un golpe, las cosas no iban bien en ningún sentido.

Quería de una forma casi desesperada, salir de aquel pequeño pueblo, llevarse a su familia lejos, y darles todo aquello que les faltaba. No solo lujos, sino una vida tranquila, donde el no tuviera que llegar a casa abatido por una nueva pelea. Ir a algún lugar donde pudiera cantar sin perder el aliento por miedo a las burlas.

El adjetivo cambió repentinamente, ya no era el chico, lindo, hermoso o de cara bonita; ahora era guapo, un hombre guapo de catorce años que sentía un deseo de explorar los recónditos caminos amorosos en un cuerpo ajeno.

Ella era una chica mayor, inexperta al igual que él, con ansias de descubrir el mundo e medio de besos. Y por su cuenta JaeJoong sabía que cuando amas a una persona, lo que menos se desea es hacerle daño. Aquella primera vez supo que el amor rara vez puede acompañar al sexo siendo compatibles ambos. Disfrutó de los toques y devolvió atenciones lo mejor que su escaso conocimiento le permitía. Creyó amar cuando sencillamente ambas partes buscaban conseguir un orgasmo experimental.

Poco tenían de ser novios ante miradas celosas en el instituto; él odiado por estar con una chica como ella, y ella sentía el orgullo de saberse tratada como una princesa sacada de un cuento infantil al estar con Kim, el único que podía hacerla suspirar con una sonrisa.

La noticia llegó, un casting en la lejana capital, una audición de talentos vocales en Seúl, el sueño que alguna vez tuvo en su infancia. Ella lo entendió, sabía que no podía luchar con aquello, y también entendió que si había una cosa que ella disfrutara más que los labios de su novio sobre los suyos, eso era escucharlo cantar, entonar melodías con su voz calmada, así que con una sonrisa viajó durante horas y kilómetros, sabiendo que en cuanto le escucharan cantar seria el fin.

Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa; no solo el hecho el que su voz no titubeara hasta cortase en alguna nota, tampoco fue que sus pies no se enredaran en una no muy elaborada coreografía improvisada. Tampoco se sintió presa de los nervios al verse observado por aquellas personas de seño apretado, ahora se enfocaba en dejar fluir su voz, en eliminar ese miedo innato en su cuerpo, podía sentir los ojos de MinAh verlo directamente, quizá esta sería la única canción de amor que podría dedicarle, una canción triste que sentía propia y ajena de algún modo sin embargo ella le había dicho que aquella no podía ser su canción, pero que tal vez era suya de alguna manera, como si el futuro le deparara un gran amor que le hiciera recordar cada estrofa.

Era un hombre, pero hermoso al final.

Sorprendido, y sin aliento; así podía calificarse justo en ese momento. No lo había visto venir, se había preparado para lo peor, para ser eliminado en la primera ronda, para levantarse con el orgullo herido una vez cayera en el escenario, para que su voz se negara a ser funcional. Pero no para lo que escuchaba.

-Kim JaeJoong, usted ha pasado satisfactoriamente la prueba vocal, su voz es innegablemente buena, podría faltar entrenamiento ya que no es profesional, pero estamos convencidos de que llegará lejos. Sus habilidades con el baile no son las mejores pero podemos asegurar que se empeñará en hacerlas mejorar con cada día que pase en S.M. Entertainment como un nuevo trainee.

-Eso quie…- Sus palabras torpes no podían formular la frase, era demasiado poder creerlo como para materializar aquello con palabras.

-Usted joven Kim, ha sido aceptado como un nuevo miembro en entrenamiento. Además, entre los más de 2000 participantes es merecedor del reconocimiento a la mejor apariencia, es el joven más bello que ha venido a hacer la audición y eso, le suma un par de puntos. Bienvenido JaeJoong.

El joven más bello, irónico que aquello le sumara puntos, increíble que no lo sintiera como un insulto, pero lo peor vino cuando no le desagradó ser calificado de aquella manera.

 

Era un hombre, y tenía que madurar.

 

-MinAh… Gracias por venir.- Un cálido abrazo y un beso en su frente, no podía darle más. Y no lamentaba hacerlo.

-JaeJoong-ah, estuviste increíble. Sabes que te deseo suerte, hoy más que nunca la vas a necesitar, esta audición solo fue un pequeño paso. En el futuro me sentiré orgullosa de ti, de haber sido tu amiga.-Si su amiga, una muy especial, a la que recordaría muchos años adelante.

-Lleva recuerdos a mis padres, y si preguntan solo diles que estaré bien.

-Adiós Jae.- Un asentimiento y vio su espalda alejarse.

-Adiós.


	2. Capítulo 2: "La sorpresa después de la tormenta"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo una aclaración también, se supone que JJ no se enteró de que era adoptado, sino hasta después de debutar cuando fue el asunto de la demanda de su padre y eso, pero aquí el lo sabe, pensé mucho sobre poner datos a raja tabla tal cual, pero supongo que estas son las mínimas libertades que me tomo. 
> 
> Sin más espero que les guste !

Porque ser un hombre no es fácil.

 

Porque ser un hombre no es fácil.

 

Si alguna vez había pensado que su familia llevaba una vida llena de carencias materiales, era irónica la forma en que todo había dado un giro. A pesar de que tuviera en los bolsillos los ahorros de su vida, éstos parecían evaporarse como los ríos en verano. Apenas habían pasado un par de semanas desde que viviera en Seúl, y los wones se agotaban con cada necesidad que él tuviese. Los baños públicos eran una alternativa prudente, ofrecían lo mismo que un hotel, o en su defecto un motel. Sin embargo la comida era un caso aparte; los locales comerciales ofrecían menús llenos de alimentos ricos, pero su presupuesto no le permitía darse el lujo de una comida decente de cuatro platos como la que su madre le ofrecía. Y por la mala había entendido que comer en puestos callejeros no era una opción del todo sana. Por ello con un tazón de arroz y algo de kimchi decidió que algún empleo debían tener para él en aquella enorme ciudad.

Con frustración se dio cuenta de las limitaciones que tenía siendo un adolescente intentando llevar una vida adulta en una gran urbe, no había trabajo; o lo había pero no para 'un niño de pueblo' todos los empleadores que aceptaron medir sus habilidades dijeron la misma frase "chico, la vida en la ciudad es dura, deberías regresar donde tus padres. No todos los sueños se cumplen aunque duermas para ello. "Lo peor se presentaba en el dinero contante y sonante que cargaba, en la necesidad de hallar un lugar donde pasar la noche y sobre todo... Alejar la tentación de correr a una cabina y llorar en la bocina telefónica mientras le explicaba a su madre que tenía hambre, frío y que por sobre todas las cosas estaba asustado. Tenía miedo de no lograrlo, de no ser capaz siquiera de regresar a casa, de ser un niño olvidado y con sueños rotos.

 

La desesperación mide el coraje.

 

Cuando le dijeron que podía ayudar en la pequeña tienda cercana a la agencia, el mundo pareció brillar de nuevo, no solo por el hecho de que un trabajo era suyo, sino porque la dueña tenía la atención de servirle comida en su mesa, de alentarlo y mirarlo como lo hiciera su madre algunas veces. Casi podía sentir aquella felicidad correr libre por su torrente sanguíneo. Si bien el pago no era cuantioso, eliminaba de su lista de preocupaciones la más grande; podría continuar viviendo, o sobreviviendo como hasta ahora. Y si ahorraba lo suficiente, pronto dejaría los saunas y tendría la posibilidad de pagar un módico alquiler en un cuarto de azotea mientras las cosas mejoraban de a poco.

 

Decir que se había familiarizado con las calles repletas de gente sería mentir, siempre recordaba el camino a la agencia y a cualquier otro lado casi de milagro. Por no hablar de las constantes dificultades que tenía que pasar, una persecución y un asalto eran prueba de ello. Él había tenido peleas antes, si, pero jamás se había caracterizado por ganarlas. Por ello aún estaba la espera de que S.M. concluyera los y trámites para poder aceptarlo como un nuevo trainee, así que hasta inicio de mes no podría hacer uso de las comodidades que le ofrecían en la academia donde estaría practicando sus habilidades. Si realmente lo hacía bien y era seleccionado para formar algún grupo o ser un solista, tendría la oportunidad de hacer uso de los dormitorios de la empresa y así uno de sus problemas sería solventado.

Eso y que pronto, en menos de una semana tenía un llamado para un casting del cual no le habían dado muchas instrucciones, solo que debía cortar su cabello, cosa que a pesar de ser sencilla le costó trabajo echaría de menos su cabello largo. 'Solo un poco JaeJoong resiste un poco más y pronto estarás en la sala de baile intentando que tus pies respondan a los metacomandos de tu cerebro'. Lejano y más cerca que nunca veía aquel sueño acercarse a ser una meta cumplida.

 

Los anhelos del cuerpo le recordaban que no estaba en casa, su complexión siempre fue delicada, si ya era delgado ahora sus escasos músculos se adherían a sus huesos, su piel siempre blanca, ahora podía compararse con la nieve que se acumulaba en las aceras del frío Seúl. El espejo no le mentía, sus cavidades oculares parecían resaltar sus ojos, ahora parecían más grandes y cansados, más viejos. Quien le dijera que era hermoso, tendría que pensarlo dos veces. A nadie le gustaría un muchacho de costillas marcadas, manos temblorosas y color enfermizo.

Madurar era algo que hasta hace poco sentía distante. Y de golpe había dejado todo cuanto amaba, no había algo que pudiera sacarlo de esta miseria en la cual se encontraba, no renegaba del esfuerzo, sino de la mala suerte que había tenido hasta ahora. Si el mundo necesitaba personas fuertes, él lo sería, aun si esto significaba dejar de lado la felicidad, lo haría...

Por ahora.

Así fue que tomó la decisión de tomar varios trabajos de medio tiempo, no quería llamar a casa y pedir dinero, sabía que de hacerlo solo preocuparía a sus padres, que suficiente tenían con sus ocho hermanas y el negocio que no iba tan bien como se esperaba. Si bien llamaba a su madre cada tercer día, no podía compararse con tenerla a su lado. Extrañaba todas y cada una de las atenciones que le había dado la mayor parte de su vida, las bromas de sus hermanas y aquella mirada de orgullo en su padre.

¿Qué diría de él?

¿Podría regresar algún día y mostrarle un premio?

¿Sería capaz de hacer por su familia lo mismo que habían hecho por él?

No lo sabía y por ahora era mejor no dudar de sí mismo.

 

Cada día el camino te cansa si no sabes por donde andar.

Aunque la gente acostumbra decir que con el tiempo todo mejora, él, sin embargo estaba comprobando que no era así. Si bien por ahora tenía un pequeño empleo, las cosas estaban lejos de estar bien. La agencia había retrasado su admisión a la academia por dos semanas... Sus documentos personales se habían perdido en el trayecto a la capital, suerte que su madre guardara copias de cada una de las actas que el colegio enviaba. Por ahora era un trainee que no podía practicar, y eso solo retrasaba cada uno de sus planes.

Aun con todo, en apoyo a la situación que estaba viviendo, la empresa le ofreció participara como extra en una película; nada que sea digno de una mención más allá de un cameo sencillo, en un rol que no le ofrecía más de dos segundos frente a la cámara. Le habían ofrecido una paga, claro que lo habían hecho, pero esto no le daba los recursos suficientes para tomar un bus a Gongju y recoger todo aquello que necesitaba para poder estar en forma con el papeleo en S.M. prefería por el momento guardar aquellos wones para empezar con el alquiler de un departamento que mínimamente cubriera sus necesidades primordiales

Su opción más viable era pedirle a MingKyung-noona que trajera los documentos a Seúl; la cuestión era que sabía el viaje resultaría caro, y no quería que en vez de comprarse alguna prenda abrigadora para cubrirse del frío invierno, se gastara sus escasos ahorros en él.

Su cuerpo estaba cansado, día y noche con trabajos que no hacían más que dejarlo exhausto. Todo lo que pensó que podría hacer, quedaba vedado entre él y todos los contratiempos. Seguramente a nadie le extrañaría que un chico se congelara en aquella banca en el parque. Todos iban tan rápido que no se detenían a pensar en nadie más que en sí mismos.

Justo ahora quería plañir por un abrazo de su madre, los mimos de sus numerosas hermanas, y quizá también por sentir el brazo de su padre rodearle los hombros.

Pero no había nadie a su lado, solo una farola que titilaba constantemente... Irónico que la única luz que alumbraba ese rincón del parque se apagara al igual que su esperanza. Sus labios fríos y morados temblaban y dejaban escapar el vaho de su boca. Ya estaba agotado, talvez debió dejar todo como una utopía en su mente, y solo ambicionar el cariño de su familia que tanta falta le hacía el día de hoy.

-Eres un chico muy lindo, sería una desgracia no poder escuchar tu voz de nuevo si te congelas aquí afuera.- Si antes su corazón estaba a punto de detenerse por falta de energía, justo ahora podía compararse con el correr de un caballo, aunque la voz a su espalda le sorprendió, no intentó huir; total no le podían quitar algo más que simples sueños que por el momento había perdido.

-¿Porqué no vas a casa? Hoy es un día frío y puedes enfermar.

-No puedo ir a casa está muy lejos.-Quien era no lo sabía, pero que más daba.-

-Supongo que entonces tendré que compartir esta banca contigo número 31.

El número 31 no le decía nada, 31… 31.

-El número con el que hiciste la audición ¿No lo recuerdas?

-…

-Veo que no chico bonito.

-¡No soy un chico bonito!- Ya no lo era, ya no era ese chico que fue el más bello aquél día, donde supo que tenía talento.-

-Lo eres 31.

-¿Quién eres?- Si era sincero el escalofrío que recorría su espalda, le daba una mala señal.

-Soy tu fan…

-¿Qué…?

Y no pudo evitar perder el aliento cuando vio a un chico, no mayor que él. Justo a su lado en aquella banca, con los labios morados al igual que é, una expresión cansada pero amable, y esa sonrisa que le dijo más de lo que pudo imaginar en el momento.

-Jung YunHo, antes dueño de esta banca por la noche, y trainee de S.M. Un gusto.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
